


Calendar Girl

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is how he tracks the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Girl

That first spring, he brought whole branches of sakura to her room, certain she would wake at the scent so as not to miss her favorite season. In summer he pressed cool cloth to her forehead and promised her ice cream cones if only she would open her eyes. Autumn meant crisp wind and cold rain; he touched his chilled, damp hands to her cheeks and breathed her name.

"Aya. Aya."

He stood at the window in winter, matching the silence of the snow; matching her silence.

She was as responsive to that as anything.

He stopped looking for spring.


End file.
